Boys of Summer
by Heosic-chan
Summary: Best friends Iruka and Kakashi go to the beach for the summer and meet two people. The four find themselves finding out more about each other... and certain attractions start. AU, ItaIru, KakaObi, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, a story that's not GaaNaru! IT'S AMAZING! Hehe, this was requested actually, someone wanted a ItaIru and I was like, hey, that sounds interesting, so... Here it is! I added in KakaObi, just cuz I wanted to try it out. As for the person who requested this... I can't remember your name! I copied the PM you sent me, but in my stupidity forgot to add your name in. Sorry, I hope you find this story, and sorry! Oh, and the rating will most likely go up later. Now I'll stop babbling and let you read! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, they belong to Kishimoto Masahi, who is a genius.

Warnings: Questionable language but really, who cares about that?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Iruka whistled in appreciation as he walked into the foyer of his best friend's summer house.

"This is a pretty cool place. You really are a spoiled little rich kid, huh?"

His friend Kakashi elbowed him in the ribs none too gently, staring at him solemly from his one visible eye.

"Shut up, I am not. I see myself as a privileged yet modest individual."

The tan boy raised his eyebrows at his silver headed friend.

"Suuuuure." '_Liar.'_

Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi had been friends since the beginning of sixth grade. During recess three boys had been teasing Kakashi about his hair, which had a certain anti-gravitational quality to it. The silver haired boy had been content to ignore them, until they decided it was a good idea to start pulling on his hair. Violence begets violence, but before Kakashi could instigate this regrettable action, three precisely aimed water balloons landed on the boys heads. Unfortunately for them, instead of being filled with water they were filled with florescent neon colored paint. They ran away screaming in a most high pitched manner, hair colored bright pink, green, and orange. Kakashi had been left highly amused and a bit bewildered. A snigger from the bushes caught his attention, and a small boy came tumbling out, laughing uncontrollably. Kakashi noticed that he had a scar running across his nose that marred his otherwise flawless tan complexion. They was probably about his age, but looked at little younger.

"I think it's safe to assume that was your doing?"

The boy's laughing quieted and he looked in Kakashi's direction with a broad smirk on his face and a mischevious twinkle in his eyes.

"That's what they get for making fun of people. My name's Iruka, who are you?"

The other boy decided that he rather liked this guy's attitude. He at least seemed more tolerable than most of the kids in the class.

"…Hatake Kakashi."

They'd stuck together through middle school, high school, and were both going to the same prestigious college once summer was over. Kakashi's parents were rich but were almost never home, and barely knew their only son. Iruka had lost his parents at the beginning of high school and lived with Kakashi for a while. When he turned sixteen he decided to rent a place of his own and work a part time job. Kakashi eventually moved in with him and split the rent, since the other teen refused to accept his offer to pay the full rent every month. The only reason Kakashi gave was, "It's lonely at home." Iruka understood, and he was actually glad for the company. It helped him take his mind off of his parents. Now that they were poised at the brink of adulthood, the boys thought it a good idea to have some much needed relaxation and fun, and the beach was the perfect place.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi sighed despondently as he looked around the house his oh so beloved cousin had decided to drag him to for the summer. 

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

His cousin, Uchiha Obito, scowled at him. _'I try to be nice and he acts like i'm torturing him! Jerk!'_

"You're here because you've done nothing but study the whole damn year, and now its time to have some fun! Y'know, lighten up, pick up a few chicks or something! This is our time to have some fun, before we become boring adults! Besides, you've been looking terrible lately, and you have those lines under your eyes. Its aged you about six years, I swear I can see grey in your hair already."

Itachi brooded over what his cousin had said, he had to admit he had a point (though exaggerated). He'd studied excessively for the college exams, put under immense pressure by his parents to get into the top schools. The long hours of studying, being on the computer, and reading had created almost permanent lines under his eyes. It'd also murdered his social life.

'_I suppose Obito has a point… perhaps I do need a break.'_

"Okay, we're done unpacking so… what should we do now?"

"You can do what you want, I'm gonna check out Main Street. Later!"

With that the energetic teen bounded out the door, leaving Itachi all by himself. The other teen threw an exasperated look at the door and picked up a travel guide to the area.

'_Hmm… maybe I'll check out the library.' _(A/N: Ooo, exciting guy.)

* * *

Kakashi was strolling down the street, taking in the quaint little souvenir shops and omnipresent fish restaurants that people always find in little seaside towns. He and Iruka had split up a while ago, his friend opting to head to the library (…Are you a nerd or just boring? HIT. Ow!). He was about to walk into a shop that had caught his eye when someone walking past him tripped on an uneven piece of sidewalk. 

"Oh shit!"

* * *

Obito POV 

I walked excitedly down Main Street, taking in all of the sights and generally not watching where I was walking. So, being the dork I am, of course I just **had** to trip over a stupid piece of uneven sidewalk, my face heading toward it's evil, unforgiving cement surface.

"Oh shit!"

I closed my eyes, fully expecting to hit the pavement, but to my surprise and immense relief felt an arm catch me around the waist, holding me up. I cracked open an eye and looked at the teen who'd caught me. The guy seemed about my age, and had a kinda unusual appearance. There was a black bandanna covering one of his eyes, and he wore a dark green turtle neck shirt with no sleeves that covered the lower half of his face. Also, his hair was silver and seemed not to care about or obey the laws of gravity. Hmm, now that I think about it… He looks like a weirdo.

* * *

Kakashi's POV 

"Oh shit!"

The guy walking past me tripped and headed towards a crash course with the sidewalk. I, being the (cough) nice person that I am, caught him before he reached the ground. He seemed surprised, no doubt awed by my lightning fast reflexes. Then he just **stared**. I know I look unusual to most people, but he didn't have to stare quite that much. It was rather rude actually, not that I'm one to talk. As 'Ruka so endearingly put it, "Reading those disgusting books in public like a moron is considered rude, you dumbass." Really, he's so harsh at times… Anyway, I was getting rather tired of the staring so I put the guy back on his feet and looked him over.

He had short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes that reminded me a lot of Iruka; they both had that troublemakers gleam to them, even though 'Ruka's eyes had lost it a bit after what happened to his parents… The guy was also wearing a pair of what looked suspiciously like skiing goggles. Who wears skiing goggles to a beach town? (Then again, who wears turtle necks in the summer? ) From first appearances, I have to say... he seems kind of strange. Clumsy too.

...Okay, so you might think that I, of all people, shouldn't judge people on their appearences. Too bad.

* * *

Obito POV 

The guy set me back on my feet and seemed to space out. As in, just stares at the air for a long time. I decided to initiate conversation, as silence tends to bore me.

"Um, thanks, if it weren't for you I'd be kissing the sidewalk right about now."

He blinked, looked at me, and put his hands in his pockets. How the hell does this weird guy kind of radiate 'cool' from every pore in his body? It's... weird. But cool.

"Just watch where you're walking, ne?"

Ouch. Yes, I know I can be a clutz sometimes, do you need to rub it in?

"Sure. Hey, what's your name? I'm Obito, nice to meetcha."

He pondered for a second, probably wondering whether he should give his name to a stranger he just met.

"My name is a word that my parents decided to call be from birth. "

...Smartass. Smartassed bastard.

"Hey, you know what-"

While I was trying to bitch him out for being a bastard, he glanced at his watch as if he couldn't hear me and raised an eyebrow at it.

"As exciting as this conversation has been, I have to go. Ja."

Then he just left, without so much as a "I'm sorry for being an insufferable prick." Now, that's just plain unacceptable, and I refuse to let this go! Now... how to find the asshole again so I can give him a piece of my mind?

* * *

Itachi was at the library looking through the various books on the one subject that really interested him and that his parents didn't know about. He was actually really into martial arts and loved to research new techniques and stuff. He had taken lessons in secret from Obito because his parents hadn't let him take the classes. Itachi scowled to himself; **his** parents had said that martial arts were a waste of time, and that he should be studying and playing popular sports like soccer or football so he could carry on the 'noble' Uchiha name and reputation… not that he really cared. He has picked out a particuarly interesting looking one when a certain familiar, unexpected, most **hated** voice cut into his thoughts. 

"Itachi? Is that you? What a _pleasant_ surprise."

* * *

Itachi's POV 

So here I am, reading about something that actually interests me when I hear **his** voice talking to me.

"Itachi? Is that you? What a _pleasant_ surprise."

I almost twitched just at the sound of his voice. What the hell is he doing here?

"Hello Mizuki, what an _un_pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

I did't turn around, but I could hear him coming nearer to me. I swear, if he comes any closer…

"How cold. Is it a crime for me to go on vacation? I just happened to decide to hang out at the beach this year. Why, if I didn't know better I'd think you suspect me of showing up here just to ruin your vacation. Silly thought, huh?"

I finally turned around and saw the smug bastard _smirking_ at me. I swear, if I didn't have a reputation to uphold I would punch him right in the middle of his smug, ugly face. Stupid bastard… instead I put on my usual emotionless face.

"Go away."

"What if I don't want to? I enjoy talking to an old _friend_."

Friend my ass. He was always jealous of me in high school because my family name automatically made me popular with most of the school population, especially the females. Even though I despised the attention he still tried to sabotage me at every turn, even going as far as to spread nasty rumors and try to humiliate me in public. Actually, he pretty much made my high school year a living hell, which is why I utterly despise him. What makes me hate him even more is that he acts friendly while still knowing he is pissing me off. Grr…

"I told you to leave."

"Too ba-

He never finished his sentence because at that moment a heavy encyclopedia fell off the shelf above him and hit him square in the back of his head, knocking him over onto the ground.

**THUNK!**

"#$&!"

I smirked at Mizuki's misfortune; after all, the bastard deserved it. Then a voice came from behind the bookshelf.

"Oh jeez, I'm _so_ sorry about that. Are you okay?"

A boy came from the other side of the bookcase, a look of fake concern plastered on his features. Our eyes met and the expression became a smirk and a quick salute. I wiped my own smirk off my face but nodded in acknowledgement. Mizuki slowly stood up, clutching the back of his head with both hands. I could almost see a bump forming, and knew that he would have a good size bruise there tomorrow. Could this be Karma? Mizuki glared at the boy.

"What the fuck? What did you do?"

A look of (fake) remorse was on his face.

"Well, I was trying to reach the encyclopedia on the shelf, but wasn't quite tall enough. It fell through the other side, and apparently landed on you. _Terribly_ sorry."

Anyone could hear the sarcasm in the last two words, and both Mizuki and I knew that the boy had done it on purpose. Mizuki muttered and glared at the boy again before stalking out of the door.

"I'll get you for that, you little fucker."

The boy flipped him the bird behind his back, making me show a hint of a smile. Usually I like to fight my own battles, but I was glad he had intervened.

"...Thanks. It was about time someone did something like that to him."

The kid looked at me and grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling wickedly. I would guess him to be about sixteen or so, and he had an unusual scar running across his nose.

"No problem, I hate jackasses like him. Have you known him for a while?"

He was getting awfully friendly, but for some reason... I found I didn't mind.

"Unfortunately, yes. He pretty much ruined my high school years..."

He gave me a sympathetic look then grinned cheerily, his arms folded behind his head.

"Oh well, at least you have college to look forward too, right? I'm staring in the fall."

I stared. No way, he was eighteen? He didn't look that old! Well, not that eighteen's old, persay... okay, he didn't look eighteen.

"…You're eighteen?"

"Aren't most college people?"

I blinked then decided to just accept the fact. He looked much younger, with his somewhat long hair pulled into a high ponytail and a carefree grin on his face. I realized he somewhat reminded me of Obito. Except less annoying. I bet they would get along well…

"Whelp, I kind of have to get going. I promised my friend I'd meet him soon."

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't talked this much to anyone except Obito. It was shame to lose a conversation partner.

"I see. Perhaps... I'll see you around?"

"Probably, I'm staying with my friend at a house a couple of blocks from here. By the way, my name's Iruka."

Unless i'm very much mistaken, that means dolphin. Interesting.

"Itachi."

"Itachi-san? Ha! See ya!"

He waved his arm in a parting gesture and left out the door. I looked until he was no longer visible then turned back to the bookcase. Maybe- just maybe- I could make a frined this summer.

TBC

* * *

So whatcha think? I hate Mizuki, he hurt Iruka-kun in the series... -glares evilly- Oh, in case anyone is wondering, I went with the more prankster side of Iruka than his nice teacher side cuz he's young and stuff and I kinda like him as a prankster better. And Itachi is what I want him to be, don't complain because I have seen him from everthing to psychotic killer to happy peppy Itachi, which was kinda scary. And it's AU, did anyone really expect them to be completely in character? Also, it's 4:13 AM now. Inspiration's a bitch sometimes... 

Kakashi: I actually think you did okay with me.

Obito: Yay, i'm not dead anymore! Whoot!

Tina-chan: That's cuz I like you, I wish you didn't die in the series.

Itachi: ...Is it true you're working on a ZabuzaIruka paring too?

Tina-chan: ...Maybe.

Kakashi: Do you have a thing for crack pairings, or are you just strange?

Tina-chan: First of all, that one was asked for. Secondly, crack pairings are not that bad. Look at how many people went for the NejiKanky pairing... Thirdly (sp?) 'Ruka-kun is awesome and I luv him.

Kakashi: ...Okaaaay... -mutters- Weirdo...

Tina-chan: -throws icha icha at his head- Shut up Kakashi.

Please Review. They are very nice things. And make people update.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I'm now fifteen years old! My, this is quite fun... I think i'll sneak a sasodei pairing in here too, since i luv them so. Onto the next part! whoot!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the characters, Kishimoto-sensei does

Warnings: Language, as usual

* * *

Itachi POV 

I left the library a little after Iruka did and went back to the house, holding a book on the elements and what they stood for. I found it fascinating how they stood for so many things and had so many meanings to different people. I had just settled down to read when Obito burst in through the door, as usual.

"Hey, 'Tachi, you do anything interesting while I was gone?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, he certainly sounded cheerful.

"After you ditched me I went to the library. Guess who also decided to vacation here?"

"Um, I dunno. Who?"

"Mizuki."

His cheerful expression immediately darkened. Mizuki hadn't exactly been kind to him either in middle school, but at least he'd kept his social life going.

"What? Fuck, and the summer was starting out so good too…"

"I presume something good happened to you?"

Obito smiled cheerily at me, and I just knew he'd met someone interesting.

"Yeah, I met a guy today. He was kinda hot, and pretty mysterious. Someone you'd wanna meet again, y'know?"

I merely rolled my eyes and tried to go back to reading my book. I'd known that Obito was bi for a while now, but he'd never actually gotten into a relationship with anyone, boy or girl. Doesn't mean he didn't look though… and tell me about each and every single person who had managed to catch his interest.

"So did the fucker go away willingly or did you have to resort to physical damage?"

I wish.

"I didn't, but someone else did it for me. He dropped a book right on his Mizuki's head."

"Really? The dude sounds awesome."

"He was… interesting."

The word came out without me really realizing it, and now it was Obito's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he was 'interesting?'"

* * *

Obito's POV 

I could almost see Itachi silently cursing what had to be a slip of the tongue. This definitely interested me; Itachi never really took an interest in people, and I'd never heard him describe someone as 'interesting.' I wonder if he also dances on both sides of the ballroom? Granted, I've never seen him take an interest in either gender, but hey, you never know.

"I… don't know. He was just… easy to talk to."

Even more interesting. Unless it was me, Itachi never spoke more than a few words to anyone, and only when strictly necessary. Or when he was swearing. Hmm…

"So, tell me about this mystery person. What's his name? How old is he? Do you know where he's staying?"

Itachi scowled at me, not liking being interrogated. Hey, what can I say? I'm a curious guy.

"His name's Iruka, he's eighteen, and he's staying with a friend. Are you happy now?"

"Wow, you actually know a bit about him. All I know about my guy is that his name's Kakashi."

"How thrilling."

I swear, this guy can be so aggravating…

"So are you going to look for Iruka again?"

"No."

Isn't my cousin just the most exciting person?

"Do you want to see him again?"

"…Maybe."

Y'know, maybe I should help him out with this… It's about time he found someone else to talk to, awesome conversationalist that I am. I wonder where I can find that Kakashi dude again…

* * *

Iruka POV 

I entered the small café Kakashi and I agreed to meet at, and looked around for my silver haired friend. I finally spotted him at a table, reading some of his more… _questionable_ reading material. Feeling a vein pop on my forehead- how can he read that in pubic?- I sneaked up behind him and punched him in the head with my fist.

"BAM!"

His forehead almost hit the table from the force of the blow, but I knew he was tough enough to handle it.

"Itai! 'Ruka, you didn't have to hit me!"

I gave him a warning glare.

"Yes, I did. Now put that thing away before I chuck it."

He knew to take my warning seriously, as I'd actually made good on my threat before. He grudgingly placed it back in his pocket and I took a seat at the table. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So, did you have an _exciting_ time at the library?"

I oh so maturely kicked him underneath the table.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I dumped a dictionary on some jerk who was picking on Itachi."

"He was picking on who?"

I realized he didn't know who Itachi was. Silly me.

"A guy I met at the library. His name's Itachi. Seemed like a pretty nice guy."

"So was he a looker, or what?"

I nodded to confirm. I usually don't say this about guys, but he was pretty good looking. Long hair that was tied in the back, bangs falling around his face, and those intense black eyes… yep, definitely a looker. In case anyone's wondering, yes, Kakashi and I are attracted to guys. Actually, Kakashi claims he's bi but think he's saying that only because he reads both gay and straight porn. I've never seen him actually attracted to a girl, just like myself. Our high school was pretty cool, big GSA and all that, so we've never felt uncomfortable about our sexual preferences.

"So, did you meet anyone interesting?"

To my slight surprise Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, I caught him when he tripped. His name's Obito. Kinda cute in a boyish way, but that's not what interests me."

"Oh?"

"I liked his attitude."

"Let me guess, you tried to act all cool and in the end only gave your name, leaving him wondering about you and wanting to see you again?"

"…It's scary how well you know me sometimes."

I grinned cheekily at him.

"One of the few."

He was about to retort when a familiar, somewhat dreaded voice cut through the café.

"Damn, is that you guys? What a coincidence!"

* * *

Kakashi POV I actually cringed at the sound of _her_ voice. It could only belong to one person… Mitarashi Anko, the super pervert of Konoha High school; a gay boy's worst nightmare… the ultimate yaoi fangirl. Hell, she's the one who introduced me to yaoi in the first place! I mean, she's not bad… except when she smells a pairing in the making. Then she's just scary… I think she was responsible for half the hookups in high school, gay _and_ straight. 

"So you guys came here to vacation too? Awesome!"

A scary glint came to her eye.

"So… what were you guys talking about?"

'Ruka and I gave each other panicked glances.

"Um, nothing really. I was just telling Kakashi about… the local library! Did you know they actually have a decent manga collection there?"

We both sweated as Anko's eyes bored into us, making us lean away slightly. We were just about to give into the pressure, when we were miraculously saved.

"Anko-chan! I was wondering where you went!"

Oh gods, she brought her partner in crime with her. Can someone just shoot me now? Lucky for me 'Ruka found an opening.

"Itwasniceseeingyouguysbutwereallygottago,bye!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the establishment before the girls figured out just what he had said. We hurried down the street, trying to get out of sight before Anko could find us again. A somewhat familiar voice cried out to us from the street, and we stopped.

"Hey, I remember you guys, yeah. Here for vacation, yeah?"

* * *

Iruka POV 

I would recognize that speech pattern anywhere. Who else said 'yeah' after every sentence?

"Hello Deidara, how are you? I haven't seen you since graduation."

Kakashi and I met Deidara junior year in art class. He was a cheerful guy, and at the top of the class. He won a scholarship to art school, and we get along with him pretty well. He's kinda weird though, because once he's finished a piece he usually burns it unless it goes to an art gallery or he sells it. I asked why once, and he merely said that I wouldn't understand.

"I'm okay, yeah. Hey, I heard about a party happening later tonight, you guys wanna go? I'd be fun, yeah?"

I looked at Kakashi and he nodded, clearly interested. I told Deidara yes, we'd go. It's been a while since I've been to a good party. Not that I do anything irresponsible, of course… nope, not me.

* * *

Obito POV 

I was about to drag Itachi out for lunch when someone rang the doorbell to the house. Wondering who it was, I opened it to find my friend Sasori smirking at me.

"Hey Obito, I was wondering if you'd be here."

I smirked back, Sasori had been my friend for a couple of years. He was good at designing things, clothes, puppets, stuff like that. I gave him a high five.

"Yep, and I dragged Itachi out here with me. So whazzup?"

"Just wondering if you guys want to come to a party that's happening tonight, I heard it's going to be a big event. You game?"

I grinned.

"Sounds like fun. I'll make sure to drag Itachi over too."

"You'll make sure to what?"

I turned to find my dear cousin eyeing me with suspicion. I turned around with a smile.

"So, how do you feel about going to a party tonight?"

Whether he wants to go or not, I'll get him there somehow.

TBC

* * *

Hmm, I have the strangest feeling i'm turning into an insomniac... 

Kakashi: Well, it is 3:55 in the morning.

Obito: Man, and she doesn't even drink coffee! O.O

Yep, it takes skills. So are you guys excited for the party?

Obito: Hell yeah! Sounds like it's going to be awesome!

Kakashi: Hey, can I ask a question?

Yeah?

Kakashi: Why must there be rabid fangirls in ALL your fics?

...Hmm, I think its' because I rather like seeing you all suffer. Fun, huh?

Kakashi: ...Sadist.

Yep. -takes away Icha Icha- hey, 'Ruka-kun, look what I found!

Kakashi: O.O ...shit.

Review Please! Feed my insomniac soul... .


	3. Chapter 3

Ahem, this is unbeta'd cuz I wanted to get it out before I leave for camp, from the 6-16. I will replace it with beta'd version later, huge thanks to **kakashinu**, my wonderful beta.

Disclaimer: Nope, belongs to the one and only Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

Itachi POV 

I sighed in complete and utter agitation; how in all the hells did I let Obito talk me into coming to a party? I don't really have anything against them, but I can only handle so many people drunk and high in an enclosed space. That's why I'm currently out on the porch, feeling the night breeze and trying to ignore the couple a couple of yards away, who look to be trying to eat each other's faces. Stupid Obito…

"What's with the long face, Uchiha? Not enjoying yourself?"

I turned silently to see Sasori grinning at me, drink in hand. Surprisingly, he didn't seem drunk, only loosened up. He offered me the cup.

"You should loosen up a little. All work and no play make's Itachi a dull boy, even though that's your general state in life. Or did Mizuki's fucking around ruin your knowledge of social interaction?"

I scowled at him, Mizuki was a sore subject for me. I eyed the drink in his hands, thinking things over. Sure I'd been drunk before; what teenager hadn't? Felt like shit in the morning, but one little drink couldn't possibly hurt. Obito and I had walked here anyway, so it's not like I'd be driving later. I accepted the drink and took a sip; I hate beer, but spiked punch is fine with me. Sasori pulled me inside the party again, and my senses were overrun with the stench of alcohol, and the heat of dozens of people dancing in the crowded enclosure. I took another sip of punch and let my eyes run over the crowd. I caught sight of a familiar figure and immediately choked on my punch. Sasori, concerned, began to slap me on the back while I struggled to regain my composure. Obito, attracted by the spectacle I was making of myself, came over.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

I coughed a bit to clear my throat of all remaining punch and stood up, finally back to normal.

"I saw… Iruka, from the library. Over there."

I pointed in the direction I had looked and indeed saw the spiky, telltale ponytail he had his hair in. I noticed Obito's eyes widened slightly also, and he pointed excitedly.

"Hey, you see that silver haired guy next to him? That's the guy I saw, Kakashi! Man, is this awesome or what? C'mon!"

Before I could protest Obito had grabbed me by the arm, bodily hauling me over to where the other two were. Sasori followed, understandably a bit confused.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well 'Tachi and I both met some people yesterday, and now we found them again, so we're going over to talk to them!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and decided to continue following us, for whatever reason. Obito used the arm that wasn't holding tight to me to wave at the two teens.

"Hey! Kakashi! Iruka! Remember us?"

* * *

Sasori POV 

I decided to follow the two Uchiha to the guys they had apparently met earlier. It was pretty funny to see Itachi choke just from the sight of someone, and I really wondered what he was like. Obito seemed excited too, and I guess it's contagious. The two looked up when hailed by Obito, and recognition flashed in both their faces. The one with the spikey ponytail waved cheerfully while the silver haired one raised his eyebrow. Obito began to chat, and decided to introduce me.

"Yeah, you guys know us, and this is Sasori, a friend of mine. He likes to design and stuff. Sasori, this is Iruka and his friend Kakashi."

I was about to wave in response when a new voice joined the conversation.

"So you guys did come, yeah? How do you like the party so far, yeah?"

I started when I heard the voice; it sounded so familiar…

"Hi Deidara, this is Itachi, Obito, and Sasori. Did you know that Sasori's a designer?"

Deidara… No way, _that_ Deidara? I turned around instantly and caught the face of a shocked blonde boy, one of his blue-green eyes staring at me in shock. Yep, without a doubt it was him. Before I could even say hi he was gone, weaving through the crowd. I quietly cursed underneath my breath and started off after him, wondering why the hell he had run away.

* * *

Deidara POV 

Yeah, so I was at the party looking for Iruka and Kakashi when I finally spotted some spiky silver hair. I walked toward it and caught sight of Iruka.

"So you guys did come, yeah? How do you like the party so far, yeah?"

The spiky haired teen turned around and smiled. I noticed some new people around.

"Hi Deidara, this is Itachi, Obito, and Sasori. Did you know that Sasori's a designer?"

I froze where I was. Sasori? That Sasori? What… what was he doing here? Before I could turn away he turned around, and our gazes locked, his flashing in recognition. I can't deal with this… I turned around and weaved through the crowd, trying to get outside. When I reached it I took in a deep breath of air, attempting to calm myself down. Shit, why'd I have to run into him again…? That jerk...

_-flashback-_

Deidara looked at his artwork, which was hanging on the wall, and smiled proudly. He'd won first prize, and was looking forward to earning an art scholarship. He decided to look at the other exhibit, which centered on fashion and design more than art. Going in, one of the mannequins immediately caught his eye. He walked up to it, totally transfixed by the beauty of the clothing. It had lace, intricately layered, black fabric, in a gothic design that was somehow modern and ancient at the same time. Deidara reached out a hand to stroke it.

"Beautiful…"

"It is, isn't it? One of my best works yet, I think."

The blonde started, he hadn't noticed someone come up behind him. A boy with reddish brown hair stared back at him. He held out a hand.

"Hi. I'm Sasori, the designer. What's your name?"

"My name's Deidara, yeah, I won the art contest."

The other teens eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I just passed by it. It was a beautiful piece, I really liked it a lot. So do you live around here?"

"No, I just came for the contest, yeah. You?"

"Same. So, what are you going to do with your art when you get it back?"

"Burn it."

The other boy looked mortified.

"Burn it? Why? It's a really good piece of art! Why would you waste it? Are you crazy?"

The blonde looked hurt.

"I'm not crazy! It's just… something I have to do, yeah. There are different ways to make art, don't judge me like you think you know everything, yeah, you jerk!"

The blond stalked out of the museum, leaving the surprised red head behind.

_-End flashback-_

I leaned on the rail and let my head droop down. I guess I didn't really have to go off on him like that, it's not like most people burn their best artworks. But… he didn't have to judge me on it either, apply to my art the rules of his art. Why can't anyone understand why I do it?

"Hey, there was no need to run away. Sure, we didn't part under the best of circumstances, but there was no need for that."

I didn't bother to answer him. He waited for a while.

"Look… after you went off on me I took the time to think things over. Now I think I understand why you do what you do."

I still didn't turn to face him, but I was listening now. He thought he understood?

"I think you burn your pieces because you don't want them to limit you. You don't want to be tied down to one piece of art that people think is your masterpiece, the best you could possibly do. That leaves you in the past, doesn't allow your inspiration to run free because people think you couldn't possibly be better. You create beautiful art… then destroy it so something better can take its place. After all, destruction is an artform in itself."

I was awestruck. I turned to face him.

"You… you understand, yeah."

He'd actually taken the time to think it over? After what I said to him? He grinned sheepishly.

"So… do you forgive me now for what I said? Or do you want me to grovel on my knees or something?"

I grinned at him.

"You're forgiven… as long as I get to see your portfolio, yeah."

He grinned back.

"Any chance that you have one too, or were they all destroyed?"

I never destroy a piece until I finish it, so I actually do have a portfolio of half finished works.

"I do have one, yeah. So when can I come over?"

Us artists should be friendly with one another, right?

TBC

* * *

Hmm... not a lot of the main pairings there, huh.

Iruka/Itachi/Obito/Kakashi: -glare- No.

-sweatdrop- Sorry, but you'll definitely be in the next chapter!

Review please!


End file.
